Optical systems used in color laser printers may be characterized as having three sub-systems or assemblies, namely, a laser diode/pre-scan optical assembly, a scanning assembly, and a post scan assembly. Conventionally, four laser diodes generate separate laser beams corresponding, for example, to the colors yellow, cyan, magenta and black. In the pre-scan optical assembly, the individual beams are collimated and directed onto a rotating polygonal mirror in the scanning assembly. The facets of the rotating mirror sweep the individual beams across the surfaces of a plurality of mirrors and through lenses within the post scan assembly. The beams then scan along surfaces of four photoconductive drums within the printer. The mirrors in the post scan assembly are mounted to surfaces on the printhead housing via two spring clips positioned near opposite ends of the mirrors.
It is desirable to provide spring clips for applying a uniform mirror retaining force. It is further desirable to use a single spring clip to retain two or more mirrors in the post scan assembly, wherein the two or more mirrors are mounted at different angles.